Opposites Do Attract
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: Jack Brewer is the heartthrob of Seaford High. He has joined the dangerous gang in Seaford and he's the gang leader. Kim Crawford is the captain of the cheerleaders of Seaford High. They both hate each other, but what happens when Kim has to stay at Jack's house for a month? Will love bloom; or will they be enemies forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am back with another story! :D I am actually kind of exited on typing up this story because I have never really written this kind of story before. ;) Anywho, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

Kim's POV

We used to be best friends until he joined the bad crowd. Something happened that made him change his ways. One day, we were just having fun, hanging out as usual, and then the next day, he completely ignored me.

I texted and called him all week long, but he never answered. He started hanging out with Brad Wolf and he started doing bad and illegal stuff. Like he started drinking, stealing, smoking, and he started wearing black clothes all the time.

I don't know what happened to him. He was my best friend. Something happened to him and I guess we aren't best friends anymore. We're enemies. You know what's even worse? Is that I am in love with my best friend.

The guy who changed me. The guy who helped me decided what's right or wrong. The guy who was always so sweet and helped people all the time. The guy who I fell in love with.

Jack Brewer.

**CHAPTER 1**

I opened my locker, grabbing my books. I shut it and turned to face my friend, Grace. She was texting her boyfriend, Jerry Martinez. And to make matters worse, Jerry is a bad boy too. Actually Eddie and Milton are too. Weird for a nerdy kid to be a bad boy, right?

Sorry, I was off track. Where was I? Oh right. I couldn't believe it that Grace and Jerry would finally become a couple.

But what could I say? Love at first sight?

Yeah, sure. Like I would believe that. I don't believe in love. Love is stupid. Until Jack Brewer came along. When I first saw him, I wasn't sure what to think of him. A friend? A hottie?

But then we became best friends just like that, and then I started to fall in love with him. He was my second half. My savior. My hero. Until he joined the 'crowd'. The 'crowd' for popular kids.

We used to always make fun of that 'crowd'. We would always think that it's stupid until he joined. I was still in love with him, but ever since then, I kind of stopped believing in love.

I know... it's weird. I don't believe in love but I am in love with a guy. I am just weird like that.

"Kim? Um, Kim?" Grace says, waving a hand in my face.

I blinked. "Wait, what is going on here?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Were you thinking about _him _again?"

I sighed. "Yes Grace. I'm still in love with him! I don't know why but I still am."

She nodded understanding me. She check her watch on her wrist and her eyes widened. "C'mon Kim! Lets go! We have cheerleading practice next and the other cheerleaders would be like why is the captain late? You can't send a bad example to them again!"

Uh oh. The last time I was late, it was a huge disaster.

"Lets go then!" I told her. We both started walking toward gym, when I see _him_.

His hair was messed up as usual but I loved it that way. He was wearing a plaid button up black shirt, and black jeans. He was also wearing black sneakers. But the best thing about him was his eyes. It was chocolate brown and whenever I gaze into them, I always melt. I feel like time stopped which is weird.

Jack was laughing with his friends. Jerry was among the crowd, texting someone. Probably Grace since she just texted him.

Jack then stuck his foot out, making a nerd trip. His books sprawl on the floor and his crowd laughed. I rolled my eyes. I mean sure I am a captain of the cheerleaders, but I despise bullying.

I walked toward the nerdy kid, and I crouched down right beside him. "Here let me help you," I say as I helped him with his books. Grace crouched down with me and we both helped pick the nerdy kid books' up.

He stared at us in shock. "Thanks," he mumbled before getting up from the floor, and walking away quickly. Me and Grace also got up and I watched the kid walk down the hallway and took a turn.

I turned toward Jack and he and his friends had a shock look plastered on their faces. "What is your problem?" I demanded. "Stop bullying the kid, Jack."

He smirked. "You don't tell me what to do, princess."

I took a deep breath and I counted to 10 in my head holding my anger in. "Don't call me that!" I whined.

"Oh what? A princess? Is that a problem?" he asks as his friends laughed.

"That's it!" I yelled.

I raise my fist, and I was about to punch him, when Grace grabbed me by my arm, and she says, "Kim! Stop! It's not even worth it!"

I lower my fist, but I kept on glaring at Jack. "Your right," I sighed.

"Come on. Lets go." Grace says.

We were about to leave when I said, "What happened to you Jack? You used to be this guy that was always funny, nice, and helpful. But now your acting like a jerk. A big jerk. You used to be my best friend Jack! Why did you changed? I always liked it when we always hang out together!" I felt my eyes well up with tears, and I blinked hoping they don't come out.

Jack's face softened up a bit and he says softly, "Kim..." But then Brad touched Jack's arm, and he gave him a warning look. Jack's eyes widened in fear and he says harshly, "Why don't you just leave us, Kim? We were friends and now we're not. I liked it better when we weren't friends!"

I felt my heart crack when I herd the last line. I nodded biting my lip. "Fine, it's not like I care," Grace pulled my arm again and she gave me, _I-know-he's-hurting-you-but-lets-go-before-matters -become-worse _look.

I nodded again, and we both started walking toward class. Right when I passed Jack, I whispered, "I really did missed you." Jack looked at me straight in the eyes, and he was about to say something, but then Grace tugged on my arm harder.

I turned around and me and Grace continued to walk to gym.

Why did Jack had to change?

* * *

**Sorry if this was a short chapter. So, do you like it? **

**I hope you do! Please review for the love of kick! :D **

**~Peace-rocks123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I really do mean it. I never got 25+ reviews for a chapter before! Especially the first chapter of a new story! Usually I get 5+ reviews. Maybe even less. Thanks! This story might get popular some day. I hope so. :) **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

It was finally the end of the day, and I was walking home alone. Grace had to leave a little bit earlier than usual because of family crises. I hope everything is okay with her and her family.

It started getting darker than usual and I realized that today daylight savings has finally started. Great. I'll be walking home in the dark. I checked the time on my phone and my eyes widened.

My mom wanted me home by 6 cause she wanted to spend time with me. She works all the time and today was her day off. She is a wedding planner and sometimes she goes on trips to plan weddings. Like a month ago she went to Europe and a year ago she went to Canada.

It's 6:05. I am not even close to my house! I started walking faster than usual when I realized I could just take a short cut.

I walked through a dark alley and I am starting to have second thoughts. I could here things moving all around me and I had a feeling it was rats. I thought I saw someone following me, so when I turned around, I saw no one.

Maybe it's just my imagination. I turned around and I bumped into some guy. "Oh, I am so-" I started to say but this guy grabbed me by the shirt, and pushed me against the wall.

"It's okay baby," he slurred. "Why don't we have some fun just because you bumped into me?" I then realized where he was going with this. Oh God. He is going to rape me.

"Help!" I started to scream.

"Shut up," the guy hissed at me. The next thing I knew, I put my hand on my cheek and I felt the stinging sensation. He just slapped me. Of course me being the stupid one, decided to ignore him and not listen.

I am sure my life is on the line. "HELP! PLEASE!" I screamed louder than before. The guy punched my stomach and I bit my lip, trying not to scream. It's hurts too much.

"S-stop," I sobbed as he tried to take my jacket off of me.

All of a sudden, the guy was off of me. He was on the floor clutching his legs. He groaned. "Ugh..." I turned to see who saved my life and I couldn't believe it.

It was the Seaford's bad boy, Jack Brewer. "Are you okay?" he asks softly as he caressed my cheek. I stared at him in shock. I never saw this side before. He's always mean and bullying kids, but right now he was actually caring.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered as I flinched from his touch. "It just hurts."

The guy who tried to rape me got up from the floor. "Come back here Blondie," he rasped. "I want to have some fun with you."

He started to take his pants off, and I covered my eyes. "Hey!" Jack yelled. "Don't do that in front of a woman!" I then herd fighting starting to be involved, and I dare open my eyes to see what was going on.

The drunken guy was just wearing boxers right now, and he was bruised everywhere. He was on the floor, clutching his stomach. Jack was standing in front of him, and he growled.

Jack picked the guy up from the front of his shirt, and threw him against the wall. Unfortunately, Jack accidentally threw the guy right next to me. The guy also knew that cause he smirked.

It took him a moment to recover, before he got up. Jack's eyes widened and then the drunken guy grabbed me by the arm, and he had a knife. The knife hovered above my neck and I started freaking out.

"If you move, the girl's dead." The old sot laughed. Jack growled again. Jack started walking closer toward us, and the drunken guy staring cutting my cheek. I started squirming.

"Stop. Please! It hurts! AH!" I screamed.

Jack stopped in his tracks, but the guy kept on cutting my cheek. "Hey! Stop cutting her. I stopped walking!" Jack roared with anger.

"So?" the guy yelled. "I lied, sucker."

Jack glared at the guy, before he ran toward him, and punched him in the face. The bloody knife fell to the ground, and Jack kept beating up the guy. I touched my cheek, and when I looked at my hand, their was a lot of blood.

I winced. Ouch. I didn't notice the guy was already unconscious and Jack kept on beating him up even if he was awake or not until I said, "Jack?" He didn't answer me. He kept on kicking the guys' leg and I got frustrated. "JACK! He's unconscious!" I yelled.

Jack's head snapped toward my voice, and then he glanced at the guy who was unaware of his surroundings. Jack blushed and he walked toward me. "What were you doing in an alley? At night?"

"I was getting late. And my mom would be worried about me so I took a short cut." I explained.

Jack sighed. "Come on then." he says. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward his motorcycle.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I asked confused. "I am walking home. I am not going to get on that contraption."

Jack smirked. "Why not? Are you scared?"

I didn't want to look scared in front of him so I shook my head. "I am not scared."

"Then get on," he says handing me a helmet. I sighed. There is no way I am getting out of this situation. I sat right behind Jack, and I wrapped my arms around Jack's waist.

"Hang on tight," he says.

I scoffed. "Whatever, just start your- AH!" Jack already started his motorcycle, and now we were racing on the highway and I was loving every moment. I was smiling and I loved the wind as it brushed past me.

A couple of minutes later, we finally got to my house. I guess he still remembers where my house is. "Thanks," I say as I climbed off of his motorcycle.

"No problem. Just don't hang on me that tight the next time."

I slapped him. "Idiot," I say. "You were always an idiot."

I started walking toward my front porch when he yelled, "What? No goodnight kiss?" I knew he was joking.

"Shut up!" I yelled laughing.

I herd him laughing too, as he started his motorcycle. I turned around and I saw him staring at me intently, before he winked. I rolled my eyes, and I watched him leaving.

Once I knew he was gone, I opened my door to my house and I saw my mom talking to someone on the phone. "Alright. Bye Jennifer. It was nice talking to you. I'll drop my daughter off tomorrow morning."

She closed her phone and she turned toward me. Her eyes widened. "What happened to you?" she says running toward me. She grabbed the first aid kit and I shrugged.

"Um... I got attacked by dogs." I say making up an excuse. Thank God she believed me. After she added some medicine on my throbbing purple cheek, I slipped out of my jacket and I put it on the coat rack. "Um mom? Who were you talking to you?" I asked curiously.

"You know your best friend, Jack B-"

I sighed. "Ex-best friend, mom." I corrected.

She nodded. "Right. Anyway, I have to leave to go to Chicago tomorrow early morning." I groaned when my mom said this. She always leaves to go to trips. I just wish sometimes she would spend time with me for a few months. Maybe even a year!

"And," she continues. "you'll be staying at his house for one month." I stared at her in shock when I herd what she just said.

"What!" I exclaimed. "But mom, you know I hate him."

"Well, it's too late to cancel it. You just have to deal with it. Alright?" I muttered a few expletives under my breath, and thankfully my mom didn't hear me.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Good," she says kissing me on the forehead. "Now go and pack." I trudged upstairs as slowly as possible hoping I could just scream. Great. My world just turned upside down.

Me and Jack in the same house together for a month? Yeah right.

Can anything get worse?

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I loved writing the part when Kim is about to get raped. You must be thinking, "Am I crazy?" But the truth is I like when Jack saved Kim. It was sweet, kind of romantic, heroic, etc. **

**Well, can you review? I will update in a 3 or 4 days if you review? Usually, in a week but if you review a lot, I'll make an exception. ;)**

**~Peace-rocks123**

**PS I can't wait for the new episode of Kickin'it coming out tomorrow, on Monday. I herd that Jack and Kim are going to confess their feelings. We have been waiting like 3 years and finally this episode is coming! YAY! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so excited on writing this chapter that I start to update chapters faster! :) Thanks for the reviews! 50 reviews! Wow guys! :O **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"I hate this as much as you do. Correct?" Jack asked me after I walked into his house, with my mom trailing right behind me.

I nodded. "Yup, I can't believe my mom would do this to me! She betrayed me!" I say, as I glared at my mom, but she didn't noticed because she was talking to Jack's mom, Jennifer.

"Whatever Crawford." Jack told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye sweetie." my mom says, kissing me on the cheek. "I will be back before you know it. Be nice!" she waves and then she walks out of the door, closing it right behind her.

Jennifer smiles at both of us. "Jack, will you show Kim to the guest room? I will be in the kitchen making breakfast." she said, before walking out of the living room.

You know what's even worse? That today is Saturday. Great. I have to be here for two days, and then I'll ignore him as usual on Monday. Jack sighs. "Lets just get this over with."

I didn't say anything. It would be better if I stayed quiet. Maybe we won't get in a fight like we did two years ago. I shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my head.

I followed Jack upstairs while I carried my suitcase. What a gentlemen. (Sarcasm detected.) I haven't been here since 4 years. We both walked past the familiar hallway and he stopped at the end. "Here's your room." he conveyed opening the door.

I stepped inside the room, and the first thing I noticed was how huge it was. "Wow," I mumbled. It wasn't much but I loved it. Their was a large bed at the corner of the room, with a walk-in closet, a window that overlooked the backyard, a huge desk with a chair, a bathroom, and a night stand.

"Listen Crawford," Jack says. I turned around. "How about you leave me alone whenever we're at home and I'll leave you alone. We'll both act like nothing happened and everything is back to normal at school, alright?"

I shrug. "Fine by me."

He leaves.

I grabbed my suitcase that I had carried, and I set it on the bed. I sighed. This is going to be a long month.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" I herd Jennifer yell from downstairs. I grinned. Finally. I haven't had breakfast today because I kind of overslept and my mom was in a hurry. I quickly ran downstairs and I was engulfed by the smell of blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Yum. My favorite.

I sat down on the table, and I saw Jack beat me to it. He grabbed 3 pancakes, and caked syrup all over it. I rolled my eyes. Boys. I grabbed 2 pancakes, and I added syrup to it.

I ate carefully and by the corners of my eyes, I saw Jack gulping down his food. He looks so cute when he eats fast. Wait what? Did I just call Jack cute? No way! I don't like him! But I knew that was a lie.

Jennifer took a seat right beside me, and we all ate in silence. The silence was so tensed that I could cut it with a knife. "So..." Jennifer says breaking the silence. I didn't say anything. "How are you for the last couple of years, Kim?" she asks.

I looked up from my food and I fake smiled. "Great. It has been good." I lied. The truth was that I have been sad and devastated. I lost my best friend and I could do nothing to stop it from changing him back into his old self.

"That's great, I guess." Jennifer says. It gets quiet all over again. I decided to start up a conversation.

"Where's your little brother, Max?" I asked Jack. He gets quiet and so does Jennifer.

I had a feeling something was wrong. Jack didn't say anything for a moment until he looked up and I saw tears and anger is his eyes. "Why would you care? Your just a stupid blonde, Kim! You wouldn't even care about Max! Your an idiot! I don't know why you would talk about my brother when you pretended to care about him all these years!"

Jennifer gasped. "Jack!"

I blinked back tears as I stood. "No it's okay Jennifer." I didn't even look at Jack, as I turned around, and sprinted towards the front door.

"Kim!" I herd Jack yelled. "I didn't mean it!"

I herd someone getting up from the chair and ran after me. It's probably Jack. Why won't he just leave me alone? I exited Jack's household, and the rays of the sun was beating down on my neck so hard that I was already sweaty.

Wow, what a hot day here in Seaford. A heat wave? Probably.

I ran across the lawn, and I was halfway across the street when I herd a horn of a truck. I stopped in my tracks, and I turned around slowly to see a truck driving towards me. The driver was making hand motions for me to get out of the way and he was trying to stop the truck but it was going to fast.

I stood their frozen. Maybe if I don't get out of the way, I could die. I could run away from all of my problems with Jack, and I won't have to deal with them anymore. Maybe I could- "Kim!" I herd someone screamed.

A huge force crashed into me, and I landed on the grass. The truck drove past us. I was staring at the person who had saved me. Jack. "What were you thinking?" he screamed at me.

Why is Jack always their when I am in trouble? Deja vu? Yup. Jack got up from me and he helped me up. "Why didn't you let me die?" I demanded.

His eyes widened. "You w-wanted to die?" he stuttered.

I put my hands on my hips. "Why do you think I was standing there in the middle of the street not moving?"

He thought for a moment. "Oh I don't know... maybe cause you were frozen and scared?"

I scoffed. "Me? Scared? Yeah right!"

Jack sighed. "Your okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, until you showed up!" I snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well I am sorry!" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Sure you are..."

I started walking away from him when Jack says, "I truly am sorry about earlier ago. I didn't mean to call you a dumb blonde or an idiot." I turned around.

"It's okay," I say. "But seriously, where is Max?"

"I can't tell you."

I put my hands on my hips as I narrowed my eyes. "Why not? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"I just... I can't Kim." Jack says sadly.

"What happened to the guy who was my best friend years ago, Jack?" I demanded. He stayed quiet. "I miss him! We used to hang out all the time! It was fun! We would make fun of the popular crowd until you joined them! What is so cool about them? They are all mean and they bully people! And now your the leader of that crowd! You used to be nice and funny and heroic! But then... what happened to you Jack? Just answer that question! Did Brad did something to you that made you changed your mind? What is it? Huh?" I yelled.

Our faces were now close to each other. Inches away and I would've kissed him. Jack must've noticed what position we were in, and he took a step back. I blushed but didn't say anything.

"You won't understand." Jack turned away.

"Of course I wouldn't," I hissed. "My best friend is gone." Before he could say anything else, I stormed away.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Somewhere far away from you!" I screamed back, not even turning around to look at him. I walked down the street, and I took my phone out. I texted Grace, hoping that she is free so we could go to Starbucks.

I have to tell her what is going on. She'll know what to do in these kind of situations. I stuffed my phone back into my back pocket, and I quickened my pace. All of a sudden, it got colder than usual.

Weird...

I wrapped my arms around me, shivering. Why would it be cold all of a sudden? Man, I wished I had grabbed my jacket when I ran out of Jack's house. All of a sudden, someone wrapped their arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to them.

Body heat.

I turned to see who it was, and I couldn't breathe. It was Jack. Why would he care about me? I don't know why, but I wrapped my arms around his torso, and I walked closer toward him.

We didn't say anything at all. I remembered we used to this all the time when we were kids. I don't think he remembers but I had a feeling he did. I took a sniff and I smiled dreamily. Vanilla.

He always smelled like that when we were younger. "Better?" he whispered huskily. I nod. He grins. I realized that Jack is showing his soft and caring side. Now I need to know where it disappeared off to for the last few years.

* * *

**EEEK! A kick moment! Yay! :D **

**Ha ha, I left y'all with a cliffy. Suckers! *Dodges Knife, arrows, flaming torches..* OKAY! Your not suckers! Your good readers who wants to kill me! Sheesh people... **

**Also remember, Longer chapter + Faster update= Review? Please! This one was a little bit longer than the last chaptr, but barely. Sorry guys, this story is kind of new to me so I am trying to get used to it! :)**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wow... I got more reviews than the last chapter. ;O Thanks! Anywho, I have nothing else to say so... enjoy the chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it.**

**BTW, Jack and Kim are 17 years old. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Jack's POV

"Dude, guess what?" Jerry asked me on Monday morning, at school. We were hanging our around my locker at 5th period and I was just bullying and tripping nerds as usual.

"What?" I asked, as I laughed at a nerd who just got a wedgie from one of the football jocks.

"I saw you the other day with Kim. You were walking right beside her, I think. Why?"

I sighed. Me and Kim both pretended that hugging never really happened. I raised my eyebrow at my best friend. "You think? Your not sure?"

Jerry shrugged. "You were far away but I know that you were walking with her. Can you give me an explanation?" Wow, I guess Jerry did spotted everything. Besides, we both promised each other that we wouldn't tell anyone but I had a feeling Kim told Grace cause she's her best friend.

So I explained everything to Jerry.

Once I was done explaining, Jerry patted me on the back. "I feel sorry for you, bro. Maybe this month will fly by fast."

I half smiled. "Maybe."

"Hey! Brewer! Martinez! Class almost started and why are you still in the hallways?" our English teacher, Mrs. Powers asked us from across the hallway.

She is this old lady with wrinkles all around her face, and she has crooked teeth. Mrs. Powers has really short red hair, and she always wear skinny jeans that makes her legs look fat, and red oversized jackets. She is also wears thick glasses and to top it off, she has this ugly voice and she is always barking at me and Jerry.

I don't know why, but she just hates my guts. Literally.

"Oh we're sorry. Maybe the next time we're in class, you won't have to yell your ugly voice at us." I retorted as Jerry snickered. Mrs. Powers face went red. Score: Jack : 1 Mrs. Powers: 0.

"Last warning Brewer," she warned me. I sighed as I rolled my eyes. I was about to tell her to back off but the bell ranged.

"See yeah man." Jerry says walking past me.

I saw Mrs. Powers walk back into her classroom and I just realized that she was my 5th period teacher. Dang it. She'll probably make my day worse, but hey, how bad can it be?

But boy was I wrong.

* * *

"Alright class," Mrs. Powers say as the student's voices dialed down. "You all are going to be working on a project and you will have to question about your partner's life and turn it into an essay and I also have picked out your partners for you." Everyone groaned as they sneak a look at me.

No one really like to be my partner cause I will make them do all my work. I don't care. I just want the stupid project to be done by a smart student. Hopefully, Mrs. Powers pick a smart partner for me.

"I posted it on the back of the classroom so-" Everyone got up from their seats, and ran toward the back of the room. Oh boy. I got up from my seat, and I walked my way to the front of the crowd.

"Move out of my way, nerds." I hissed and they backed off. I looked at the poster to see who my partner is and my eyes widened.

_Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford. _

No, No, NO! This can't be happening. My worst nightmare! Kim moved to the front, and she didn't noticed that I was standing right beside her. She checked for her name and she cursed under her breath.

"Seriously," she muttered. "Out of all the people in the classroom, I get paired up with _him_?"

I huffed. "Oh shut up Crawford. I ain't happy about this either. First, you have to stay at my house for a month and now this? What a waste of my time."

I walked back toward my seat and Kim says from right behind me, "What a waste of my time too. And besides, we will be working on this project TOGETHER." I crossed my arms as I faced her.

"Uh, I don't think so. You can do it by yourself. I'm out!" I say as I sat down in my seat.

"No way. We are doing it tonight. No excuses."

"But-"

"I said no." Kim says harshly. "Get that through your thick head."

Before I could say anything else, she walks away.

Fine, if she wants to play that game, let's play.

* * *

"Okay, first off-"

"Shut up."

"As I said before someone stupid interrupted me, first off I will-"

"Shut up."

"-ask you a question and-"

"Shut up."

"-you will answer-"

"Shut up."

_SMACK! _

My hand went up to my left cheek. I glared at Kim. "You just slapped me!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "So? You wouldn't let me-"

"Shut up."

_SMACK! _

"OW!"

Right now we were at my house after school, and me and Kim were doing our project. It wasn't... fun.

"Don't interrupt me again." Kim glared at me.

I mocked her. "Don't interrupt me again."

She was about to slap me again, but this time I caught her hand. Her face turned a little bit red. "Kim, Kim, Kim." I say shaking my head a little. "You should never hit the Seaford's baddest boy."

"Oh well, guess what? I did. So ha!" Kim told me taking a step forward. Her face was inches away from mine.

"Whatever," I say. "Lets just get this dumb project over with." Kim took a seat on the couch and she opened her notebook, grabbed her pencil, and turned to face me.

"Alright..." She stares at her notebook for a moment before she says, "First question, '_Do you have any siblings? If so, what are they like? Nice? Annoying? Deceptive?' _"

I clenched my fists. I really didn't want to talk about my brother right now. I gritted my teeth. "Can we skip that question?" I asked slowly hoping I don't lose my anger.

Kim gave me a confused look. "Why won't you answer it? What happened to Max?"

I blinked my eyes hoping tears won't escape. "It's none of your business."

"But-" I raised my hand, motioning her to stop talking, and she did.

"Next question." I said sternly as Kim sighs.

"Okay, question 2. _What is your favorite sport?_"

I immediately say, "Karate." Kim looks up at me surprised.

I gave her a demanding look. "What?"

"N-nothing. It's just that I do karate too."

I raise my eyebrow. "You do?"

She nods. Alright then. I wrote what her favorite sport was on my notebook as she copied my actions. "Oh wait," I say realizing something. "You forgot to answer the first question."

Kim must've realized it to. "Oh yeah," she mumbled sheepishly. "Well, I have an older brother who's 18 and his name is Julian."

I almost laughed. Julian Crawford? I think I remembered him when me and Kim used to be... friends. Wasn't he the guy that I bullied him all through middle school after me and Kim became enemies?

"Yes," Kim says answering my question. She looked a little bit upset though.

"Why are you upset?"

"It's because my brother used to be a nerd and since you and your friends bullied-"

"Wait, hold on." I say stopping her. "He _used _to be a nerd? He still is a nerd!"

Kim rolls her eyes. "He's different now. He is a jock and he has a girlfriend who is super nice by the way."

"He finally got a girlfriend? After all those years? Ha!"

"Oh stop laughing. You still don't have a girlfriend!" Kim shot back at me.

I glared at her. "Touché. Besides, you don't have a boyfriend either!"

She shrugged. "So? I want to be single."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure..."

"It's true." Kim argued. "Besides, why do you want to know?"

"Come on. Lets just do question number 3." I say, changing the subject.

"Wow, I never knew I would see the day that Jack would want to continue working on schoolwork instead of talking," Kim says sarcastically.

"Shut up."

_SMACK!_

"What did I do now?" I yelled.

"Don't ever tell me to shut up." Kim says wagging a finger in front of my face, accusingly.

Sheesh. Woman these days...

"Brad is going to kill you!" Jerry told me later that night.

We were at the bar, hanging out with our friends.

Don't worry, I only drink once a day because I don't want to end up being a father, but Jerry drinks a lot.

"What did I do wrong?" I groaned. Kim went to Grace's house for some sleepover and I was happy that she won't be home tonight once I get home.

"He found out that Kim is staying at your house for a month and he knows that she is your partner for an English project."

I narrowed my eyes. "Did you told him?"

See, Brad doesn't want anyone to have a serious relationship or any relationship at all. He says that we can't be by girls who are hot or we will fall in love with them. He says that we have to break up with them if we do fall in love but if we don't, he will do it the hard way. One word: Killing.

Jerry shook his head. "Ethan overheard us talking this morning. He told Brad."

Ethan is a chubby kid who hates my guts. I used to bully him when we were younger and I guess he wants revenge. Anyway, you might be wondering how Brad is in control of me since I am the baddest boy in Seaford.

Well- he tells me to do all this bad stuff and I just do it. He is the boss of the popular group and we have to listen to him. I wouldn't be in this popular crowd but Brad threatened me. I had to do it or else he will-

"Dude? Brad is coming our way." Jerry says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to where he was looking and Jerry is right. Brad was walking toward us, with a frown plastered on his face.

Eddie and Milton popped right next to us and they looked to where me and Jerry was looking.

"Ooh!" Milton says. "Your are in for a big trouble, man."

I raised my eyebrow. "Um.. okay?"

"Aren't you scared?" Eddie asked me.

I shook my head. "Nah. He'll probably just hit me."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Hit you? Brad almost killed you the last time when you didn't obey his rules!"

I sighed. "I know. Lets just get this over with."

Ethan was walking right beside Brad, and he was smirking. "You are dead," he mouthed to me. I glared at him.

"Jack Brewer," Brad says, stopping right in front of me. I set my drink down on the counter, as I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Brad, it's been a while. How are you?" I say fake smiling. Actually, the last time I saw him was this morning.

Brad ignored my question and got right to the point. "Someone told me that you were spending time with Kim a lot lately. That hot blonde." I felt a little jealous when Brad called Kim, "hot blonde". Is that weird? I am not having feelings for her, right?

"Snitch," I growled at Ethan as he put his hands up in fake surrender.

"Anyway," Brad says. "I want you to stay away from her."

My eyes widened. "I-I can't do that Brad. She lives at my house, and we have to work on a-"

"I don't care!" Brad snapped. "Spend... at least an hour a day with her. Maybe even less. You here that?"

I took a deep breath, clenched my fists, and I counted to 10 in my head.

_Jack... don't lose your anger..._

"Alright," I say angrily. "But you won't hurt her. You promise?"

Brad shrugged. "Only if you don't start to have feelings for her. And besides, I ain't promising anything." Before I could say something snappy, he walked away.

Ethan stuck his tounge out at me, and I hissed. I grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and I growled, "If you dare hurt Kim, I swear I am going to-"

Ethan laughed. "Your going to what?" he asks. I gritted my teeth. He's literally asking me to punch him.

I raised my fist, but Jerry put a hand on my shoulder and he gave me a warning look. I sighed and I let go of him. "Snitch," I mumbled to Ethan again, before I turned around, and I walked out of the bar.

* * *

Once I got home, I went upstairs to my room. On my way there, I saw Kim. She was walking out of the bathroom and then she noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. "Weren't you suppose to be at Grace's house?"

"She had to cancel because of a doctor's appointment." Kim says shrugging like it was no big deal. "Why were you out so late?"

"Err.." I scratched the back of my neck. "I was at the bar."

Kim made a disgusting face and she said, "Oh okay."

I then received a text from someone. I pulled out my phone.

**Stop talking to her, idiot. Or I will tell Brad.**

**~Ethan. **

I cursed under my breath. "So... when should we work on the project? I was thinking maybe tomorrow after school and then-"

But I interrupted Kim. "Listen, don't think I am your friend now. I never was and I never will be. Why don't we just work on the project for an hour and we both ignore each other for the rest of the day? I don't want to hang out with you cause I will lose my reputation."

Kim's face broke. "W-what?" she whispered. But then she got all angry. "All you care about is your stupid reputation!" she screamed. "I thought we would be friends by now but I guess you still are a jerk. I hate you Jack Brewer!" She stormed into her room, and slammed the door shut. I winced.

I trudged into my room slowly and I sat down on my bed. I sighed as I put my head in my hands. Kim literally hate my guts now. What have I done?

* * *

**So, did you like the long chapter? And trust me, it was finally more that 2,000+ words which I am really happy about it. And I bet you are too. I guess if you review a lot, the chapters get longer. ;)**

**So, remember to review, alright? **

**~Peace-rocks123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys! Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews! You always make my day shine bright. Thank you for that. I have nothing else to say so, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 **

"This is all Brad's fault." I told Jerry. We were at our secret hideout where all the popular and bad kids go to, which is an old abandoned garage that is 3 miles away from my house.

When we discovered that place, we started decorating it. We added couches, we painted the room... we did a lot of cool stuff. No one knows about this and no one needs to know.

It's our secret.

"How is it Brad's fault?" Jerry asked me. "If Brad didn't tell me to not spend any more time with Kim, she wouldn't be angry at me." I explained.

"Why do you care?" Jerry asked but then his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh... you have a crush on Kim!"

I glared at my best friend. "Of course not! That is just gross!"

"Jack and Kim sitting in a-" Jerry started to sang, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Do you want people to know that I like Kim?" I hissed.

"Ah ha! So, you do like her?"

I shrugged. "I am not really sure. I have never been in love before."

He raised his eyebrows. "What about all your other girlfriends for the past year?"

"I don't... know." I said confusedly. "I-" But then I herd a rustling of leaves right behind me.

I whirled around but I saw no one. I only saw a bush. It could've been the wind but I had a strange feeling it wasn't.

I put a finger on my lips, and Jerry nodded. I walked slowly toward the bush, and then out of no where, I pulled the person out of the bush.

And guess what? It's Ethan.

"You were spying on us?" Jerry asked horrified, staring at the puny kid.

Ethan nodded guiltily. "Why?" I said angrily. "Can't you stop spilling secrets to the boss?"

He shook his head. "Nope, you ruined my life and now I will ruin yours."

I glared at him. That's it.

Before Jerry could stop me, I punched him right in the stomach. Ethan let out a grunt and he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

Everyone at the garage stopped what they were doing, and they stared at me, Ethan, and Jerry.

"No one tells Brad. Okay?" I said in a quiet voice. Everyone nods uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes. "Get back to your work then!" I barked. Since I am kind of the leader of the crowd, they follow my orders unless Brad is here. Everyone pretended nothing ever happened.

Ethan got up from the ground and he says, "I will get vengeance on you, Jack Brewer!"

I crossed my arms. "Whatever. I am not even scared. Now get out of here!" Ethan stuck his tounge out at me, and I took a step closer towards him.

He squeaked, and quickly grabbed his phone.

I noticed that he had video taped everything I had said, and I snatched his phone away.

"What are you-" Ethan started to say, but I deleted the voice memo that he had recorded before he could even realize what I was doing.

I threw his phone at him, and Ethan caught it. He scrambled out of the garage and I chuckled. "Wimp." I turned toward Jerry and he gave me a look. "Seriously? You had to punch him!" he says.

I threw my hands up in the air. "He was annoying me! And he deserved it!"

"Yeah... whatever."

"JERRY!"

* * *

Me, my mom, and Kim were eating dinner in the dining room. It was uncomfortably quiet and I didn't like it.

"So," my mom says. I have a feeling that she knows we got into a fight, but she didn't say anything. "How was your day Kim?" she finally asked.

"Mine is okay. Thanks for asking." Kim says, smiling slightly. We were eating spaghetti with meatballs and whenever I would steel a glance at Kim, her face was red. I don't know if that was a bad thing but I remembered something when I was a little kid.

_I was 12 years old, and me and Kim were having a sleepover._

_She threw a pillow at me and I laughed. I grabbed her by the waist, and she squealed. _

_"Kids! It's dinner time!" We herd my mom yell from downstairs._

_"Race ya?" I asked._

_Kim smirked. "Your on!" _

_We both ran downstairs, and in the end, no one won._

_Apparently it was a tie._

_My mom had cook spaghetti with meatballs and when Kim saw what she had cooked, she frowned. _

_"I am really sorry, Mrs. Brewer, but I can't eat meatballs. I am allergic to it." Kim says._

_"__Oh, that's okay sweetie. Here, I'll cook you noodles instead." _

_"Your allergic to meatballs?" I asked once my mom was making Kim's meal in the kitchen._

_Kim nodded. "If I eat one by accident, my face would get red._

_Then what happened?"_

_"Then it would be hard for me to breathe, and eventually I would pass out. And then you have to take me to the hospital cause they need to give me some kind of medicine and a shot for me." _

_I made a face. "Well, the good thing is thank god you didn't ate those meatballs."_

_Kim laughed. "Your right. Thank god." _

My eyes widened. "Kim-" I started to say and she also realized it too cause she got up from the chair, her face all red.

"What is going on?" my mom asked being worried.

"We need to take her to the hospital!" I yelled. "She's allergic to meatballs."

My mom must've realized it, cause she already dialed 911.

I ran toward Kim, and she was about to fall to the ground, but I caught her. "Kim.." I mumbled squeezing her hand. "Stay with me." Her face was really pale now, and she was coughing.

"Mom, what do I do?" I asked hurriedly.

My mom ran into the dining room and she had a panic look plastered on her face.

"Keep on telling her to stay with you! The ambulance should be coming any..." her voice faltered when we herd ambulance in the distant.

"You can do it Kim!" I whispered.

"I-" she mumbled, but then her face turned white.

"What happen?" I asked, freaking out.

"C-can't, breathe." she muttered.

My mom ran outside, and the doctors came rushing in, holding a gurney.

They hoisted her up onto it, and I grabbed her by the hand. They put me and my mom in the back of the ambulance and when we started driving to the hospital, Kim already passed out.

Oh god... please help us.

* * *

Me and my mom have been in the waiting room for hours now, and finally a doctor came out of Kim's room.

"Do you know Kim Crawford?" he asks us.

We both stood and nodded. "Okay, well, good news. She is alright." My mom let out a breath of relief. "We gave her shots and she should be feeling better soon and Kim should be waking up any minute now. I do have a question though."

"What is it?" my mom asks.

"Do you know where is her parents? Does she have any siblings?" The doctor asked.

"Kim has a brother," I piped up. "But he is on a field trip right now and he won't be back in a few weeks." I finished.

The doctor nodded. "Alright then. You can see her now if you want to."

I quickly rushed into the room. When I saw Kim in what state of being she was in, my heart nearly broke.

She looks so weak, vulnerable...

Kim was attached to an IV and she was sleeping peacefully.

My mom had called Kim's mom, but she didn't pick up the phone so my mom left a message.

I sat down right beside Kim, and I grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Do you think she is okay?" I asked my mom, once she entered the room.

My mom nods. "Kim is strong. She can go through this."

I had a feeling my mom felt bad because she knew she was the once who caused Kim to be in the hospital. "It really isn't your fault mom," I said. "You forgot that Kim is allergic to meatballs."

My mom sighed. "I know but I feel responsible for it."

"You shouldn't." I say. "Kim forgot about it too, you know." My mom smiled a little and I was glad. I don't like it when my mom feels sad or guilty about something. It just makes me sadder for some strange reason.

"Jack," my mom say, interrupting me out of my thoughts. "Did you and Kim get into a fight?"

I didn't answer. I wasn't ready to explain to my mom yet since I feel guilty already.

"Can we not talk about it?" I asked.

"Alright," my mom says. "But it would be better if you share your problems with someone. But it's your choice so I can't make you." That's what I like about my mom. She doesn't push you and she is always there for you no matter what.

It reminds me of my dad. He died because of a car accident when I was 2 years old. I don't really remember anything about him but I would always have nightmares of the day when my dad died, and I would always wake up screaming, "DAD! NO!" in the middle of the night.

"Thanks mom," I finally said. She smiled warmly. "Hey, what are mom's for?" she jokingly said.

I laughed. All of a sudden, I felt Kim squeezing my hand.

I looked toward Kim, in shock, and I saw her yawning.

She opened her eyes, and let go of my hand.

Immediately, for some weird reason, I wanted Kim to hold onto my hand a little bit longer.

Is that weird?

She sat up on the bed, and she started coughing. My mom was right by my side in a jiffy, and she handed Kim a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Kim murmured, taking a sip.

She set it on a table right beside her, and she looked all around her surroundings for the first time. "Why am I in the hospital?" she asked out loud.

"You had an allergic reaction." my mom explained.

Kim groaned. "Again?"

My ears perked up when I herd this. "Again? You mean this happened before?"

She nods. I guess she wasn't that angry at me anymore, but I knew she still was a little bit angry.

"This is my second time. The first time happened when I was seven." she says.

It got quiet when she says this, and no one says anything for a few minutes.

"Kids, I'll go and get you all snacks from the cafeteria, is that okay?" my mom asks, changing the subject.

Me and Kim nodded, and my mom grabbed her purse, before exiting the room.

We both sat their in uncomfortable silence until Kim says, "Thank you Jack."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being there for me when I had my allergic reaction."

I blushed, as I rubbed the back of my neck. "That was nothing..."

"No seriously Jack-" Kim says. I turned to face her, and all I saw was her beautiful eyes.

I started to drone out on what Kim was saying, and all I did was gaze into them.

Her eyes were like a midnight moon with stars among them, sparkling everywhere. I had the urge to kiss her right there and then, but I stopped myself.

Is this regular guy thoughts? I hope it is cause I never felt that way before with any girls I had dated in the previous years.

As Kim was talking, I noticed how pretty her hair looked. No matter if she just woke up, they looked magnificent. I mean first of all, they looked glossy and luscious, and her hair was a little bit longer than her shoulders, but not too long.

It was the right length. Her hair curled in the end and it would always bounce when she walks or even if she starts talking. I loved it. Kim looked flawless. Correction- she is flawless.

I mean everything she does is perfect. I loved the way she talks, her southern accent peaking through her voice. I loved the way she dresses, no mini skirts or crop tops. Just plain old jeans and a shirt. I loved the way that she doesn't care about makeup. Most girls I had dated wear so much makeup that they looked like a plastic Malibu Barbie doll dipped in Cheetos dust.

I love everything about her.

"Jack? Um... Jack?" Kim waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yes?" I blinked.

"Why were you staring at me for the past 5 minutes?" she asked confusedly.

"Uh, no reason!" I quickly said.

She raised an eyebrow at me. She opened her mouth to start talking but I said, "You need some rest."

Kim yawned. "Your right." she says sleepily. Kim lays down on the hospital bed and she snuggles into the blankets.

After a few moments, Kim says, "Jack? Can you lay down right beside me?"

"Sure." I automatically said.

I lay down right next to her, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She moves closer to me, and grabs the hem of my shirt, loosely. A few seconds later, I herd her soft snoring vibrate across my chest.

Wow, she's a fast sleeper. I started to get sleepier too, when a horrible thought ran through my mind.

I hope Ethan isn't spying on me right now, or taking a picture of me sleeping right next to Kim and sending it to Brad.

I don't need to put her into any danger.

But in the back of my mind, hidden from all the secrets and thoughts about Kim, I had a feeling I already had.

* * *

**OMG! Did you like the kick moment? I sure did! :P**

**I loved writing about the part when Jack starts to daydream about Kim... that was so sweet! **

**Okay, first things first, I know you all hate reading about cliffhangers (I sure do. ;D), but I love to write about them. I love leaving them in the end of the chapters because it helps my readers think about what's going to happen in the next chapter. You know what I mean? And besides, I am a horrible author who likes to torcher her readers. Muwahaha! But hey, what can I say? It's one of my best qualities. **

**Okay, now I need to stop bickering. Would you all do me a really small favor and review? I promise it only takes less than 15 seconds. Trust me. :) **

**~Peace-rocks123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! You know, these days I am updating stories really fast. But when school starts, I'll probably update stories every week. Oh well...**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it and KarateGirl77 owns half the credit for this chapter for giving me an amazing plot. Thanks, my dear friend!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Ethan's POV

"Boss?" I say, walking toward him. I was at the secret hideout which was an old abandoned garage. Their was a few kids there, and thankfully, Jack and Jerry are not around.

"Yes Ethan?" Brad asked me, as he stopped arguing with some kid who looks about 16.

"I snapped a few pictures of Jack and Kim together." I announced, fully satisfied.

Brad sighed. "Ethan, how many times do I have to tell you that you are not supposed to be spying on-"

"I know that was wrong, boss! But look at the pictures!" Brad looked a little bit annoyed when I interrupted him, so I added, "They are really good."

Brad grumbled some few expletives but he finally says, "Alright. Hand it over.'

I gave him my phone. Brad looked at one picture that showed Jack and Kim talking to each other in the hospital. Another one showed Jack holding Kim's hand while she was asleep. And the last one showed Jack and Kim sleeping together in the same hospital bed.

Brad gritted his teeth. "I can't believe it." he muttered. "Jack actually lied to me! Unless..."

I quirked my eyebrows. "Unless what, sir?" Brad handed me back my phone. "Unless you are lying. You probably edited this footages. Jack wouldn't be lying to my face!"

Wait what?

I never edited the pictures! "I did not-" I tried to say but Brad just shook his head. He snapped his fingers and then there was two bodyguards standing on each side of him.

My eyes widened. Uh oh..

"Teach him a lesson, boys. A good one in fact. Pronto!"

The two bodyguards nodded in a rhythm. "Yes sir!" Each one of them grabbed my arm, and hauled me away from Brad. "Sir, it's the truth!" I wailed. "I am not lying!" Brad just turned around and started talking to someone else.

The two bodyguards threw me on the floor and started to beat me up. A crowd started to form but I couldn't remember anything else because I drifted off to unconsciousness...

Kim's POV

I was finally released from the hospital which I am happy about. The next day, when I went to school, I met up with my best friend, Grace.

"Omigosh!" Grace squealed when she saw me. "I have missed you. I have been bored ever since you went to the hospital."

I laughed. "Well, now I am back. It is good to be back."

We both started walking to our 1st period class. "I need to tell you something!" Grace says urgently.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"It's a secret."

"And what is that?" I pressed.

Grace took a deep breath and she said, "I might be moving to New York."

"Oh god, that's great! For how long?" I asked.

Grace smiled sadly. "For the rest of the school year." My smile turned upside down as my heart stopped. "What? But school just started a month ago! Why are you going to New York?" "Well- you know I want to be a fashion designer, right?" I nod. "Yeah. So?"

"Well, the director wants me to go to this new private school for fashion and it's a scholarship."

"You should go for it!" I say, patting her on the shoulder. I am kind of upset that Grace has to go for a whole year but I can't let her stop from achieving her dream. That would be selfish.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked, raising her eyebrow. "I could back out-"

"What? Back out for the best school in the US? No way!"

"But-" Grace tried to say but I shook my head. She sighed. She knew I wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine," she says giving up. "But you can't tell anyone. I want it to be a secret. Promise?"

I grinned. "I promise."

* * *

It was lunch time and me and Grace were both talking about random things until Grace pulled up a subject that I didn't want to talk about.

"So, how are you and Jack?" she asked me, grinning.

I shrugged as I took a bite out of my lunch which was pasta. "I don't know Grace. I mean I am staying over at his house for a month. And then Jack starts to get mad at me. And then he pretends that we were are best friends! And then he doesn't want to talk to me anymore! All of a sudden, he is being nice and when I asked him to sleep with me in the hospital he says yes! I thought he would say no."

"Hold on, you and Jack slept together?" Grace asked me, looking shocked. I nod. Grace sighed. "Wow, did not see that coming. Did you two use a condom?" My eyes widened. "We did not did that!" I say, exasperated. "You didn't?" Grace asked confusedly.

"Of course we didn't. I would do that after marriage."

"Oh... okay." Grace says, looking a little bit relieved.

"I sometimes wonder about you." I say as I shake my head, chuckling.

"And that's why we are best friends." Grace says, nudging me on the shoulder.

We both laughed and continued eating our lunch.

I had a feeling a pair of brown eyes was watching me, so when I turned my head a 60 degree angle, I saw Jack staring at me with so much intensity, I almost looked away from him. He was sitting with his friends at the popular table, and he was wearing his usual attire.

But this time, he was wearing a gray beanie. Jack does kind of look cute wearing that hat. Some of his brown locks was covering his eyes, and he always has to push them away, but they would come back to their original position. I know Jack always feels annoyed when that happens.

I kind of waved and a small smile played on his lips but then it disappeared. Jack's glance flickered to someone across the cafeteria and when I turned my gaze into that direction, I saw a chubby kid.

I remembered him from one of my classes. I think it was science. What was his name again? Oh yeah, it was Ethan! He is in the popular crowd and I had a faint memory that Jack used to bully him in middle school.

I also knew that they are both enemies. But something looked different about Ethan. I realized he had a black eye and a few bruises on his face and arms. I looked at Jack again and he also had a surprised look plastered on his face.

Jack looked at me once more and I mouthed, 'What happened to him?'.

He shrugged.

Someone touched Jack's arm and I noticed it was Brad. Brad mumbled something to Jack and Jack turned towards me again. But he had a different expression than a moment ago. Was it fear? Brad glared at me and when Jack wasn't looking, Brad mouthed, 'Don't you think about talking to Jack. Alright?'.

I bit my lip. Why would Brad care? Brad then looked away from me and I caught Jack staring at me. I fidgeted in my seat and Grace noticed something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

I fake smiled, turning towards her. "Yeah..." I took a quick look at Jack for the last time, but this time he was blushing from something that Jerry had said. "Yup," I say, turning toward my best friend. "Everything is all right."

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and I was at my locker, putting my books away.

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!" I herd someone screeched. I shut my locker and I turned around to give that person a piece of my mind since they called me by my real name, when I realized it was Grace.

"Hey Grace. How many times do I have to tell you to not-" I tried to say but Grace just walked over to me, and she crossed her arms. She gave me a stern look. "Okay something is up. Spill it." I say, as I clutched the strap of my backpack that was hanging over my shoulder. Grace huffed. "I can't believe you."

Okay, now I am oblivious. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know what I am talking about, Kimberly." Grace hissed. Whenever Grace uses my real name, I know she is serious. "No, I do not know what you are talking about." I said, being honest.

"You spilled my secret. I told you to not tell anyone yet!" Grace says.

"Secret? What-" But then it dawned to me what Grace was talking about. I remembered earlier today when Grace told me about that fashion school in New York. I know I never spilled that secret to anyone.

"I didn't told anyone, Grace. I promise." I told her.

"Correction- you broke your promise!" Grace says, glaring at me. "I would never do that! Why don't you believe me? I am your best friend!" I say.

"Your lying! Besides, a best friend wouldn't lie and spill a secret to everyone in the whole school!"

I shook my head, clearly confused. "I am your best friend, Grace."

"Maybe not anymore!"

Tears pricked my eyes. "Y-you don't want to be friends with me anymore?"

I had a feeling everyone in the hallway was watching us. And I also had a strange feeling that Jack was among those people.

"I don't want to be friends with a liar!"

"I'm not lying! I'm telling you the truth!" I yelled.

"You know what? I was right a few moments ago! Lets don't be friends!"

I clenched my fists. "FINE!"

"FINE!"

We both walk away in opposite directions and everyone stared at us in shock. I know it's weird that the head of the cheerleaders and the fashion diva actually broke up their friendship. But I didn't really care at the moment. I pushed past people and I didn't watch where I was going. Tears slip out of my eyes freely and I knew I had to get out of here. Fast.

I hadn't realize that I was walking between the popular group when I pushed past some guy. "Kim!" I herd that familiar voice. I knew who it was. Jack.

I ignored him, and I ran outside.

I don't have a car even though I can drive, so I ran home.

I herd Jack still calling my name, but the faster I ran, the fainter Jack's voice got.

When I opened the door to Jack's house, thankfully, his mom wasn't home. She probably went grocery shopping or something. I ran upstairs to my room, and I left my door open.

I didn't care. I sat on my bed and I cried.

A few things ran in my head right now.

I just lost my best friend.

Someone must've overheard me and Grace talking and they told the whole school.

And worst of all, Grace didn't believe me when I told her that I didn't spill her secret.

I mean for the love of gods, we have been best friends since forever! She would've known that I don't like to lie. I am always honest. But I guess Grace forgot about that when we were arguing.

I herd someone enter my room but I didn't even bother to look up. "Kim?" someone says softly. I looked up from my lap and I stared into that chocolate eyes that made me fall in love with Jack in the first place.

"What do you want?" I sniffed. "Are you okay?" he whispered, sitting down right beside me. I shook my head as more tears escaped from my eyes. "Come here," Jack says, holding out his arms. I scooted closer towards him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

For the next few minutes he let me cry. All he did was draw circles around my back which made me feel only a teensy bit better. When I stopped crying, and all I did was sniffle, Jack says, "I am here for you."

I wanted to believe that Jack was telling the truth but I didn't. I pulled away from Jack. "Stop," I say. "Stop playing with my emotions." Jack looked at me confused. "I am not playing with your emotions." I give him a _I'm-not-buying_ look. "Yes you are! One day you will be hugging me and then the next, you will ignore me! Why?"

Jack looked down at the ground, guilty. "Kim, you wouldn't understand."

"I am 17 years old, Jack! I am the same age as you and you are telling me that I won't understand? You know what? You are right, I wouldn't understand." I stomped out of the guest room and I thought I herd Jack said, "That's because you are already in danger." but I just shook my head, hoping the crazy thoughts would disappear.

Why would I be in danger? Besides, I think I herd him wrong. Maybe he said something else. I don't know but I just hate him.

I hate Jack Brewer.

He would always make me feel all giddy and warm inside but then he will make me angry and lost in the next day. I mean, what is his problem? All he care about is himself. Jack doesn't care about his friends, his mom, or especially me.

He keeps saying I won't understand but what does that has to do with him giving me mixed emotions every day? I guess I am just confused. A lot of things are happening to me for the last few days and I just can't handle it.

Staying at Jack's house for a month.

Almost being raped but Jack saved me.

Jack and his mom took me to the hospital because I had an allergic reaction.

Me and Jack having an argument.

Jack is being nice to me but then the next day he ignores me.

I don't get it. Every single problem I've had for the last few days or any problems that have been solved are all tied to Jack.

What does that mean? The only thing that makes sense is that I think I might be falling for Jack a little bit harder than usual. Meaning I think my love for him is growing stronger.

And that is a bad thing.

* * *

**So, did you like the long chapter?**

**I know it's a little bit shorter than I was expecting, but I am still working on it. ;)**

**Now, how about reviewing? **

**~Peace-rocks123**

**PS Can you give me some suggestions for the next chapter? I keep on having writer's block a lot for this story. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait! Some of you people probably hate me right now. And I understand. Hopefully the next time that won't happen. I hope you all forgive me for this long chapter! **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it and some of the credit goes to TheSwasomeOne. I actually started using her ideas and then I completely turned it around. Thanks for the suggestion anyway! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

I opened my locker and I started to retrieve my books for my classes that lays ahead. But I stopped when I noticed a note taped to my locker. I narrowed my eyes. As far as I know, no one knows my combination. I haven't even told Grace.

I grabbed the note and I read the message.

_You better stay away from Jack, Kim. It's for your own good. _

I had a feeling who wrote this. I think it's Brad. I mean yesterday in the cafeteria, when I was hanging out with my ex-best friend, Brad was giving me some murderous looks. I don't know why he would write this note, but no one tells me what to do.

I know I am stubborn and all, but I am not going to listen to Brad.

I stuffed the note into my backpack, got all my books that I need from my locker, and I started walking toward my first period.

A couple of students kept giving me sympathetic glances and I had a feeling it was because of Grace and I's argument yesterday.

So I did the natural thing.

I ignored them.

As I passed the popular crowd, I herd someone said, "Dude, I am happy that I spilt Kim and Grace's friendship up. I was the one who spilled Grace's secret about her moving to New York. Ha, suckers."

That voice sounds familiar...

I turned around and my heart stopped beating. It was Ethan. How dare he? He thinks he can just break me and my best friend friendship just like that?

Actually he did but that's not the point.

I am _so_ going to kill him.

I decided that I am going to get vengeance with Grace's help, but that didn't happen the way I wanted it to. I don't know what happened but my anger overwhelmed me. I marched up to Ethan and his friend, and I punched him in the stomach.

Everyone gasped. I guess the loudest one came from the popular crowd but I don't care. "How dare you?" I hissed, pointing at Ethan who looked like he was about to pee in his pants. "You broke me and Grace's friendship! You were the one who spilled the secret. Your a traitor."

Ethan didn't say anything. His eyes widened and he tensed like he was going to bolt any second. I slapped him across the face and you could hear the slap from across the school. Everyone was really quiet. Thankfully the principle or any adults weren't here yet. I was about to hurt Ethan even more, but before I could even get the chance too, someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

That person started to pull me away from Ethan and I yelled, "Let me go! Right now!" I know I sounded like a baby but right now I didn't care. "I WILL hurt you Ethan Sanchez! You just wait!" I promised.

Ethan's face went pale. Really pale. Everyone kept on staring at me while the mystery person dragged me away from Ethan. I crossed my arms, and I grumbled a few expletives underneath my breath.

Once we were outside the school, the mystery person finally let go of me. "Listen mister," I scolded as I turned around. "You can't just go and-" I stopped talking. I feel like I was about to throw up. Why? Because the last person I wanted to see on earth was standing in front of me. He was wearing the same beanie from yesterday but this time it wasn't covering his beautiful breathtaking eyes.

His eyes was chocolate brown and I would always melt whenever I gaze into them. Except this time, there was something else in his eyes. It was mixed with amusing, disappointment, sadness, and was that love?

He usually wears a sarcastic troublemaker smirk on his face but today, it wasn't there. Instead he was frowning.

"Kim, why did you attack Ethan?" Jack asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "He was the one who spilled Grace's secret!"

"So? You know that's dangerous."

"Why is that important to you?" I argued.

Jack was taken back at what I just said. He blinked his eyes and then he shook his head. "You don't know who your dealing with." I gave him a look. "Of course I do. A harmless kid that-"

"No Kim." Jack says. "You don't know that." I stomped my feet in frustration. "Every time I talk to you, it seems like your hiding a secret from me. You are, aren't you?" I asked suspiciously. "I..." his voice faltered when he saw something right behind me. "What are you-" I started to say but Jack grabbed me by the arm and he stood right in front of me.

I realized something. He is trying to protect me. The nerve of him! Ugh, I don't need no protection.

Then a quick image flashed through my mind. I remembered a few days ago when I was about to get raped but Jack saved me. Maybe I do need a little protection but- "What are you doing here?" Jack growled. I peeked right behind him and I saw Brad standing a few feet away from Jack and I. And there was someone else standing right behind him. I focused my gaze on that person and when I saw that face, I clenched my fists. "Ethan..." I muttered angrily.

When Ethan saw me, he quivered and took a few steps back. I grinned. He is scared of me. That's a good thing. "Jack, come on. What did I told you?" Brad asked, as he stopped walking.

"This is not what you think-" Jack tried to say, but then Brad started walking towards me. "And you," Brad says, pointing at me me. "Did you receive my note this morning?"

I gritted my teeth. It was him! "What are you talking about?" Jack asked curiously. "B-Brad sended me a note"-Jack indicated for me to talk more-"and he threatened me." I fetched the note from my backpack and I handed it toward Jack. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to be showing this to Jack but I did. When Jack finished reading the note, anger and disbelief flashed through his face.

He ripped the note up to shreds and glared at Brad. "Do not ever send Kim those notes again. You hear me?" Brad laughed. "Oh.. Jack. I already told you that you shouldn't be talking to any girls. Or technically, blondes." I put my hand on my hips. "Hey! Just because I am a blonde doesn't mean-"

"Shut up, you insufferable girl." Brad says. "Don't talk to Kim like that!" Jack says, standing up for me. For some strange reason, my heart started to warm up. Jack does care about me. It's probably hard for him to show it since he has a reputation. "Oh look Ethan," Brad chuckled sarcastically. I totally forgot about that wimp! "Jack is standing up for a girl that he likes."

"_Likes_? What is he talking about Jack?" I asked him. "Nothing Kim." Jack says, trying to control his anger. "Jack, just don't-" Brad started to say but got interrupted. "No. She is staying at my house for a month. I can't ignore her!" Jack snapped. Brad blinked but then he cracked his knuckles. "I don't want to do this Jack, but you leave me with no choice."

Jack looked confused. "What are you-"

Brad walked toward Jack and he pushed him out of the way. Jack crashed into the school's wall and he slid down to the floor, groaning. A crowd started to form around me, Jack, Ethan, and Brad. Brad turned and he faced me. "Well Kim, I guess Jack won't be protecting you anymore."

Brad then raised his fist, and before I could move out of the way, his fist made contact with my cheek. Everyone gasped. A few people tried to help me, but Ethan and some of the people in the popular group blocked them. I stumbled back, clutching my bruised cheek. I blinked back my tears. I tried to escape, but Brad grabbed me by the arm and he slapped me across the face.

He kicked me on the leg and I fell down, tears escaping from my eyes. I started to crawl away, but Brad picked me up by the hem of my shirt. I whimpered as Brad laughed.

He threw me against the fence and I fell to the ground, unable to move.

"S-stop!" I cried out as Brad picked me up again. I spit out blood and a broken tooth onto the floor. He grabbed my hair and pulled it, making me scream louder. "PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS!" I yelled.

All of a sudden, I was on the ground. Brad stumbled right next to me, groaning. He cussed and fell to the ground, clutching onto his arm. What the...? I looked up and I saw Jack standing in front of me and Brad, holding a metal bat. Where in the world did he get that?

"No one, and I mean no one, touches MY girl." Jack growled. He raised the metal bat, and started hitting Brad with it. Everyone cheered.

After a few attempts, I finally got up from the ground. I turned toward Jack and my eyes widened. He is going completely nuts! He kept on hitting Brad and I think I herd a crunch. I flinched. Ouch.

"Jack? Jack!" I stopped him by grabbing Jack's arm. He turned around, and he was about to smack me with the bat, when he noticed me. "Oh my gosh Kim! I almost hurt you." Jack says, lowering the bat. He then noticed my cheek. He stroked it and I winced. Unfortunately, Jack noticed. "Are you okay?" he whispers. I faked a smile. "Of course I am."

Jack saw through my smile and he noticed that my smile started to waver. "You are not, Kim." Jack says sternly. "We are taking you to the nurse." I groaned but I nodded.

He put his arm around my waist, and he helped me walk to the nurse's office. I turned around one last time, and I saw a few kids plus Ethan crowd around Brad who looks damaged. Brad caught me looking at him and he mouthed, 'You are going down, Crawford. Watch your back'.

I whimpered and Jack's arm tightened around me. I turned around, and with that, we both walked to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay, nurse Shelly?" Jack asked the school's nurse.

I was sitting in one of the chairs for sick people even though I wasn't sick. Jack was standing right beside me, gripping my hand. Usually, I would be blushing and all, but I felt comfortable around Jack now. Especially since he has saved me twice. Twice, for crying out loud!

Nurse Shelly is a young beautiful woman. She has brown hair and it's cut in a pixie style. Nurse Shelly is about 20 years old and she always smiles and laughs. She wears baggy jeans and an old Rise University shirt. And to top it off, she wears a lab coat. Thankfully, she is not one of those girls who wears so much makeup and so little clothing.

"She will be, Jack." Nurse Shelly smiles. Jack let out a breath of relief, but then worriedness flashed through his face. "Did she break any bones? Is she sick? Does she need crutches?" Question after question, flew out of Jack's mouth. Nurse Shelly shook her head and she laughs. "No. She just need to apply some ice pack to her bruised cheek and she does need a cast."

Jack's eyes widened as Nurse Shelly wrote something down on her clipboard. "I am so sorry, Kim." he apologizes, turning toward me. "I didn't mean to get you hurt. This is all my fault."

"Jack, it's not your fault." I said quietly.

"It is! If I wasn't on the ground when Brad pushed me, you wouldn't be hurt. If I had protected you..."

"Jack, please." I say. "This is not your fault. Now, please stop beating yourself up." Jack was hitting his arm, not listening to what I am saying. He kept on muttering, "Stupid Brad." or "It's all my fault." or "I can't believe I put her in danger.".

"Jack?" Nurse Shelly asked Jack, interrupting his train of thought. "Yes?" Jack says, as he stopped beating himself up. Thank God. "May I have a word with Kim? Alone?"

Jack nodded and then he faced me. "Kim, I'll be outside the room. If you need anything, call me." I laughed softly, before I shook my head. "No Jack, you should get back to class before you get in trouble."

"But-" Jack tried to argue but I gave him one of my famous death glares. "Alright," Jack sighs. He then leans down and kissed me on the cheek. I felt a spark but I tired to ignore it. My face heats up and with that happy note, Jack exits the room.

It was silent for a moment before Nurse Shelly says, "You really do like him, don't you?"

I turned toward her. I thought of lying but I told her the truth. "Yeah, I do. But I mean, he is a bad boy. For some reason, one of his friends doesn't like Jack and I hanging out with each other. Besides, I think he is going to hurt me."

"Mentally? Or physically?"

"Mentally." I confirmed.

"Why are you scared?" Nurse Shelly asked me. "Because he is a bad boy and he is a player. Well, that's what I herd from all of the other people. People say that he sleeps with other girls and he always dump them the day after he sleeps with them. I think he is going to do that to me. That's why I am scared." I explained.

Nurse Shelly nodded, understanding me. "Don't you ever think that maybe those are lies? Gossips? Maybe he never had a girlfriend or maybe he never slept with a girl before." That thought never occurred to me before... I shrugged. "I don't know Nurse Shelly. I am just kind of confused."

"Alright. Anyway, we were getting off track." I laughed and she cracked a smile. "So," she continued. "I am going to go and get you a cast. What color do you want?" I don't even hesitate. "Black." I immediately say.

"Okay, I'll go and get it."

While Nurse Shelly go and get my cast, I start to think about Jack.

What if that Nurse was right? What if all those stuff about Jack cheating with girls were lies? I am not really sure but I still don't trust him. I can't let him go into my mind. I might love him but that doesn't mean that I want to date a bad boy.

...Do I?

Jack's POV

I can't believe it. I don't know what came to me, but when I kissed Kim on the cheek, I felt a spark. A tiny spark. I am not sure if Kim felt it, but I did. What does that mean?

When I exited Nurse Shelly's room, I saw Ethan walking down the hallway. He paused when he saw me. Fear flashed through his eyes but then it disappeared. I started walking toward him. That kid needs to be teach a lesson. A good one, in fact.

When I was a few feet away from Ethan, I said, "This is all your fault."

"H-how?" he stuttered. "Because you told Brad about Kim!" I say.

Ethan smirked, as his fear started to dissolve. "So? That dumb blonde needs to get out of your life. I was happy when she got beat up by Brad." My anger boiled and then the next thing I new, my fist collided with his stomach.

Ethan grunted, clutching onto his stomach. He stared at me with wide eyes. "Y-you will pay, Jackson." he rasped. I flinched when he used my real name. "Yeah, and how are you planning to do that?" I asked.

"By this." Ethan says. He snapped his fingers and then I was crowded by the popular group. Thankfully none of my friends like Jerry or Milton was there. But Brad was there and all the unfamiliar guys was holding a stick or a brick. I took a step back, and I bumped into some other guy. Oh lord, I am surrounded.

Brad smiled evilly as he walked right up to me. He looked a little bit damaged with band aids covering his cuts, but other than that, he looks fine.

"So Jack? You know when everyone says, revenge is sweet? Well I guess they are right." I gulped before a couple of guys grabbed me by the arm, and started dragging me out of the school.

Once we were out of the school's property, and we were at the alleyway so no one can see us, Brad said, "Now boys."

And then everyone started hitting me with any weapon they have. I tried to protect myself but fighting back, but their was too many people. "Sorry Jack," some people said. "Bosses order."

I had a feeling Ethan hit me the hardest.

Once they were done hitting me, Brad walked toward me. I was on the ground, clutching onto my leg, whimpering slightly.

"Did you learned your lesson today, Jack?" Brad asked me, innocently.

I gritted my teeth. I wanted to punch this guy in the face so hard, but I swallowed my anger. "Yes," I muttered. "I won't hit you again." Brad laughed, slapping me across the face.

I flinched. "That's right." Brad says. "Come on guys, lets go."

And when that, the popular crowd left me half conscious in an alleyway, with no help.

Kim's POV

I haven't seen Jack for the whole day! I am worried about him. What if he is sick? He didn't look sick to me when he left the Nurse's office. No matter how much I tried to think of the possibilities of where Jack might be, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Wait a sec- I never really cared about where Jack is. Something is wrong with me. I just know it. I am starting to care about him. Usually, I am pleased that he doesn't come to class, but now I am the opposite.

What if he ditched class? Knowing him, he probably will. But still, it doesn't feel right. It's like there is something I should know but I don't. Man, I hate it when I don't know things!

Jack wasn't here in Mrs. Powers class either. I didn't saw him during lunch time, or my other classes with him. At the end of the day, when I saw the popular crowd, Brad and Ethan was smiling smugly at me. Uh oh, I have a feeling it has something to do with Jack. I walked toward them, wincing slightly from my black cast. A few people had signed it with a sliver sharpie. "Where is he?" I demanded.

"Where is who?" Brad pretended to not know.  
"Oh you know what I am talking about. Where is Jack?"

Even if I am a little bit scared that Brad had hurt me earlier ago, I don't like it when he hurts Jack. It just breaks my heart to see Jack in pain. I don't know why but it just does.

"Somewhere you will never find him." Ethan says. Brad glared at him, and Ethan shut up. "Why do you care, anyway?" Brad asked, turning to face me again. "It's none of your problem." I hissed.

I walked away from those two idiots.

Okay, so I know that Jack is in trouble. What should I do?

Jack's POV

It was finally night, when I got the urge to get up from the ground. I winced when I started to walk. I touched the back of my head, and when I pulled my hand back to examine it, I noticed dry blood.

I sighed. Seriously?

My mom is so going to kill me when she sees me in what state of condition I am in right now. Kim... I am not sure.

After numerous of times of me cursing, limping, crying out when I would fall to the ground, and trying to ignore the pain in the back of my head, I finally got to my house. I looked at my house miserably as I know that I am in for a big punishment. I decided to come back to my house later in the night but I knew that my punishment will only get worse.

So I prayed to God that my mom won't freak out, and I took a deep breath. I grabbed the keys from my pocket, limped to the front door, and with my good hand, I managed to open the door.

I saw my mom walking back and forth and she was saying something to Kim. "-could be anywhere in Seaford right now. I am so worried about him, Kim!" My mom says.

"Mom. Kim." I managed to croak out as I limped to the living room.

Kim and my mom looked up and they gasped. "Jack!" Kim cried. I didn't answer her cause I started to get dizzy. I tried to hold the wall for support, but I couldn't see where I was walking since black spots starting dancing around my vision.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, staring into Kim's beautiful face, before the darkness swallowed me up.

* * *

**So, did you like the cliffhanger? ;) **

**I also hope you like the long chapter. It has been a while since I have written a really long chapter. Now, would you all do the honors of reviewing for me, please? **

**~Peace-rocks123**

**PS I am deciding on changing my pen name. Should I? Should I not? And if I should, can you give me a few great ideas? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omigosh! All of you deserve another update! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. We are getting close to 200! Keep working on the reviews guys and I'll be working on the story. ;) By the way, I am not going to change my pen name. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as I tried to adjust them. I realized I was in my bedroom. There was light peeking through the blinds making the room lighter than it should be. On my bedside table, there was a lot of medicines, band aids, and a wet cloth laying there.

As I tried to sit up, I winced from a huge pain coming from my arm. I let a small groan slip from my mouth, but after a few attempts, I finally achieved the goal.

All of a sudden, the door opened, making me jump slightly. Kim walked in, holding a water bottle. It looked like she hadn't slept in days and her beautiful face was more paler than the last time I saw her.

Kim's face broke into a smile. "Jack! Thank god your finally awake. How are you feeling?" she asked. Kim walked toward me, and sat down on the bed, a few feet away from me.

"Doing good, never better." I say sarcastically.

Kim rolled her eyes, as she started to twist the bottle's cap. "I'm taking that everything is okay except your ego grew?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed as she laughed. She handed me the water bottle, and I took a swig out of it.

"How long was I out?" I asked her, once I put the bottle down on the table.

"Friday and the whole weekend." Kim told me as my eyes widened.

"Was my injuries that bad?" I asked her, a little bit shocked. Kim nodded as she grabbed a wet cloth, and dabbed it on my forehead. I flinched from a cut that was forming there.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled. Kim raised an eyebrow. "So," I say, changing the subject. "You look even worse then me! No offense but it looked like you didn't slept in weeks."

"Thanks. I appreciate the compliment." Kim joked, as I put my hands up in the air to surrender. "And I didn't sleep ever since you got hurt. Which brings me to the next question, how did you got hurt?"

I didn't want to tell her what actually happened cause I would sound weak. Wait- actually scratch that. I am weak. I can't believe I couldn't take down a couple of kids but I guess that's what happens when they all have weapons but your empty handed.

"I got beat up by Brad and his friends." I say, knowing that Kim is going to laugh at me. Instead, she did something that surprised me.

She hugged me.

I sat there for a moment before I shook myself out of the daze, and hugged her back.

She let go and looked down at her fingers for a moment. "Jack," Kim says. "It's my fault. If only I fought back, you wouldn't be hitting Brad with a metal bat. I am sorry I put you in this condition. I understand if you don't like me anymore."

Is Kim actually apologizing? I should be the one who is apologizing! I put her in danger and she doesn't even know it.

"No Kim. It wasn't your fault. And besides, I didn't want you to get hurt."

Kim looked at me with those beautiful eyes. "You didn't want me to get hurt?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

Kim shrugged as she looked down at the comforter. "I just thought that because we aren't really friends and I thought maybe you don't really care about me."

"Kim, I do care about you. I always did and I always will."

Kim smiled a little when she herd what I said. "Thanks Jack. And I am also sorry that I got angry at you a few days ago. I guess I was impatient and I wanted you to tell me what I wouldn't understand." she explained.

"I am sorry too but I am not ready to tell you my story yet."

"I understand, but you'll tell me soon, right?" Kim asked me.

I smiled as I took her hand. I squeezed it reassuringly. "Soon." I promised.

Kim grinned. "Jack, can I ask you another question."

I shrugged. "Is it hard?" I asked.

Kim gave me a look. "No."

"Then sure. You can ask me a question."

"The day when you got beat up by Brad"-I flinched when Kim said this. She gave me an apologetic look and I indicated her to continue-"and when Brad was hitting me, you hit him back, right? And then you said, 'No one, and I mean no one, touches MY girl.'. Was that true?"

"You told me it was an easy question!" I exclaimed.

"Jack, please, I need an answer." Kim pleaded.

"Alright. The answer was yes. I didn't like it when anyone hurts you and when they do, I just.. snap." I explained.

Kim nodded, understanding me. "Alright, that's all I needed to know."

"So, how is your arm? Is it any better?" I asked, glancing at her black cast.

Kim pouted and she shook her head. "I feel like a prisoner. I can't wait to take it off in a couple of weeks!"

I chuckled as Kim stuck her tounge out at me.

"Oh and Jack?" she asks.

"Hm?"

"There are some friends waiting for you in the living room. I am going to send them in."

* * *

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

My only three friends from the popular group, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry was standing in front of me in my room. I was kind of surprised they were visiting me but again, they were my friends. Milton was playing with some type of rubber band as Jerry looked all around the room. Eddie as usual, was eating food. Kim wasn't in the room anymore cause she says that we might need to talk in private and I am happy that she wouldn't be like one of those girls who would be clinging onto me.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay," Milton says. "We haven't see you in school on Friday and we got kind of worried. So we asked Brad and I knew he knew what happened to you. He had that weird look in his eyes and he almost looked... guilty."

"Serves him right." I say.

"So, what happened?" Jerry pressed.

"And give us the details." Eddie added.

I sighed but then I started to tell them it all started with Kim receiving a threat note from Brad. And then she got angry at Ethan because he broke Grace and her friendship. And then I had to pull her away from Ethan and Brad got angry when he saw me talking to her. He started to abuse her and then I got angry, and then I was hitting him with a bat. I took Kim to the nurse, and when I left the office, Brad and a couple of his friends took me outside and into a dark alley. And then they beat me up with any weapon they had. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie gasped when I said that. I continued telling them that when I got home, I became unconscious and I just woke up at least half an hour ago.

"I can't believe Brad would- actually I do believe that." Milton says, shaking his head slightly.

"Wow..." Eddie says. "How are you feeling?"

"I am okay," I said. "It hurts a little bit though, especially my arm."

"Probably because you broke it or sprained it." Jerry says. "Man, you looked like you just died."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jerry grinned.

Milton facepalmed, as Eddie and I gave Jerry a weird look. Sometimes Jerry could still be dumb. I wonder how Grace still likes him.

"Jack, your worried. Why are you worried?" Milton asked, once he saw the expression on my face. That is why I like Milton. He is the smart one and he always knows if something is wrong.

"I think I put Kim in danger." I explained.

"Why would you think that?" Eddie asked.

"Oh... I don't know. Maybe because Brad had hit her and he doesn't want me to talk to her. Maybe because he sended her a threat note. And because Ethan is spying on us all the time." I said sarcastically.

"Good point." Eddie says.

"Wait- if Ethan is always spying on you two, do you think he is spying on all of us right now?" Jerry asked.

Everyone's head snapped toward the window.

I shrugged. "I don't know guys. Listen, I need to get some rest. We can talk about this later, alright?"

Milton nodded. "Your right. I think it would be better for you if you do get some rest. Come on guys, lets go."

Once everyone left, I started to think about the danger I was putting Kim in. She doesn't know that and I would like to keep it that way.

I lay down on my bed, and I closed my eyes hoping I'll fall asleep, but that didn't happen.

Kim's POV

Once Jack friends left, I was in my room, staring at my phone.

Jennifer, Jack's mom, is really worried about Jack. She didn't want to take him to the hospital because she wanted to take care of him. Plus, she knows the expenses will be expensive. But I don't think that's what she was worried about. My theory is that maybe she wanted to spend time with her son. I know it sounds stupid, but that's what I think.

I had texted Grace a few moments ago about that Ethan was the one who spilled her secret. I was waiting for her to reply, because no matter what, Grace always has her phone with her.

Just to pass the time, I started to brush my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom, and I look horrible. I can't believe that's how I look in front of Jack. I don't know why he didn't say anything.

I sighed as my hair started to untangle from my brush. Finally, my hair was all straight and it's tangle free. I never got the chance to brush my hair ever since Jack came home, half conscious. I guess I was so worried about him that I forgot about my own life.

I herd my phone beep, and I put my brush on the counter. I exited my bathroom and I grabbed my phone, which was laying on my bed. I opened the message, and thankfully, it was from Grace.

My smile widened as I continued to read Grace's message.

**Hey, I am sorry that I got angry at you. **

**Can we be best friends again?**

**~Grace**

Of course I said yes we could be best friends again. Grace has always been my best friend. Just because of a dumb fight, I didn't want to break up my friendship with Grace. But I did and now we are friends again. You know, it was kind of lonely around here without her. I got more bored these days, besides taking care of Jack.

Satisfied that we are both best friends again, I shut my phone off, and I lay down on my bed, staring at the painted ceiling.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Jack and I were still friends and he never joined the popular crowd. What would we be doing right now? I propped my elbows on my bed and I also wondered what I would be doing right now if my mom never really left for the trip to Chicago.

Jack and I definitely would still be enemies.

I am not sure where Jack and I stand right now.

Are we friends?

Enemies?

Kind of friends?

This is all confusing. I just wish Jack would tell me about his past and why he didn't became my friend anymore. I mean, how is it so confusing for me to not understand? But I also knew that I should give Jack some time. Maybe he'll tell me soon than I expect.

I drummed my fingers on my comforter, humming to a song that I herd on the radio last night.

I started to think about what Nurse Shelly had said.

_"Don't you ever think that maybe those are lies? Gossips? Maybe Jack never had a girlfriend or maybe he never slept with a girl before."_

I herd tons of girls at school talking about that Jack Brewer is their boyfriend or he actually slept with them, but deep down inside I knew that was a lie. I pretended to act shocked but I knew Jack wouldn't sleep with any girls. Even if he did change, Jack doesn't go that extreme.

And besides, Nurse Shelly even said so. I had a feeling girls are just lying to get popular, but it's only making them unpopular. I mean, we are all 17 or 18, for crying out loud! Isn't that a little bit too young to sleep with someone around that age?

"Kim?" someone says, interrupting my train of thought.

I looked up from my bed and I saw Jack standing there. I blinked. "Jack! What are you doing out of bed?" I asked him, jumping out of my bed.

He smiled at me sheepishly before he mumbled something. I raised an eyebrow. "What was that? Can you speak a little bit louder please?"

"I am bored." Jack says a little bit louder.

"So? Your injuries are going to affect you, Jack!" I exclaimed.

I wrapped my arm around him, and I started to lead him back toward his room. I ignored the tingly feeling I felt around Jack. "I hate feeling weak." Jack grumbled, once we reached his room.

"Your not weak Jack," I say. "Your actually far from weak. Your beyond from weak!"

"How Kim? I let Brad and the guys beat me up! I am a failure." Jack says, sitting down on his bed.

He winced a little but he covered it up with a weak smile. I rolled my eyes as I sat down right beside him.

"Jack, you were weapon-less. Everyone could've gotten beat up by a lot of people who has a weapon." I explained.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"YES! Of course I am!" I say, completely frustrated now. Jack was about to say something, but I am not going to let him interrupt me. I am on a role now. "Jack, you are the most strongest person I have ever known! You are taking this well when Brad had beat you up. I am actually surprised you are not crying right now. If I was in your situation, I would be crying day and night, Jack. I don't know where you got this idea that you think your weak, but your not. Your far from weak."

Jack smiled a little. "Thanks for the speech Kim."

I chuckled. "No problem. Um, are we friends now?"

Jack's face suddenly darkened. "No Kim. We cannot be friends. Ever."

What? I don't understand! Jack said that he cared about me and he says that I am his girl, right? And he doesn't want anyone to hurt me but he doesn't want to be my friend? That doesn't make sense at all!

"What? Why? How come your talking to me now?" I exclaimed.

Jack sighed. "The point is, your not my friend. You was a few years ago but not anymore. I don't want to be friends with you, okay?"

"But-"

"Kim, listen. I am not your friend. I can't be your friend. Brad said so."

I narrowed my eyes. "Brad? What did he say?"

Jack's eyes widened. "I said too much. You should go."

"Jack-"

"Please." he pleaded.

I nodded glumly. I got up from him bed, and I walked toward the door. Before I exit, I turn around and I say, "Oh and Jack?"

Jack looked up from his bed. "Yes?"

I wanted to say something really mean to him but instead I say, "I was always your friend Jack. No matter if you left me for the popular crowd, I always have been." and with that, I walked out of his room.

I closed the door right behind me, and I sank to the floor, with my head in my hands, as I started to sob.

Why can't Jack know that I want him to be my friend?

Or better yet, something more?

* * *

**So, do you like this chapter? **

**I hate it. I don't know why, but I am kind of getting writer's block for this chapter. So, I have nothing planned out for the next chapter, so would you all give me some suggestions? Maybe something that deals with Jack and Kim having a moment? Something like that. ;D**

**Now, I know this might be too much to ask, but can we go to 200 reviews? Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**Thanks!**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	9. Author's Note

**I'm really sorry guys; but this is not another update. **

**Y'all might be wondering why I haven't updated in weeks, and the truth is, my life isn't going great as I thought it would be. **

**First of all, my dad (should I even call him that? You'll find out later on why I am asking you this question) thinks I am avoiding him. So when I told him the truth that I am not avoiding him, he thinks I am lying. Now HE is avoiding me. He says that he won't talk to me ever again. For some strange reason, I'm okay with that. I guess it's because my dad hasn't been a great father even since I was born. He doesn't abuse me physically, but he abuses me mentally. My dad and I don't have a great father and daughter relationship like other girls do. I am more closer to my mom than my dad. And I know I love my mom more than him. **

**Second of all, my mom doesn't like my BFF, Lila's mom. My mom says that Lila's mom has been ignoring her and lying to her, and I see her point. My mom doesn't want me to text Lila, which I am also okay with that, because sometimes Lila could be a jerk. And she doesn't even know it. **

**Third of all, my sister and I have an on and off arguing relationship. We would argue all the time, apologize, but then argue all over again. It's kind of annoying but I still love her, no matter how stupid and unreliable she is. **

**Next, school is starting up in a few weeks. That means shopping for school supplies, clothes, and all that stuff. And it also means more tests and homework's. Besides, I can't update on weekdays because I need to study a lot, and I want to go to a good college when I grow up. So I can only update on weekends. **

**I guess the only good thing is that I am going to New York this Friday. I won't have time to update, because I'm visiting New York for at least 10 days. The good thing is that my dad isn't coming with us. Only my mom and my sister. When I do come back; it'll be the last day of summer. **

**So that is the whole story on why I can't really update frequently like I used to. I am not going to quit Fanfiction, not in a million years, but I am putting all of my stories on hiatus. I will still answer PM's, but I won't update in a long time. I don't know when I'll start updating, probably in a month or two, but I might update sooner than you think. **

**Please don't give up on me guys. I have so much weight on my shoulders right now... I really need all the support I can get. Without y'all, I would already be broken. Writing is my life, guys. If I ever give up on it, it's like I am dying. Slowly and painfully. **

**I WILL try to update, though. But it might be a little bit hard to do that. Please be patient and pray for me that my life will be okay by the time I start updating. **

**I know this is a very long Author'****s Note, but I had to explain to y'all on why I wasn't updating. Please forgive me and have a wonderful summer!**

**I love you guys!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12 **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am sorry that I updated a little bit later than usual but I was having writer's block, but now it's gone. **

**Also, a guest gave me a negative review and I wanted to tell everyone about that. The guest told me that my grammar is horrible and it's the worst and they don't know anyone who has that terrible grammar like me. Well, first of all, I know it's terrible. But come on, I am only 12! I am a beginner writer but I am trying to work on my grammar. And besides, I am a kid! **

**Sorry that I had to keep on ranting and all, but I was just getting upset. Now I am not anymore, so please enjoy! ;) **

**Disclaimer- Me: I will never, not in a million years, own Kickin'it. Ever. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 **

Jack's POV

I grabbed my gun; and I pointed it at the manager of this store, Smokes & Snacks. The manager raised his hand in surrender, as Jerry grabbed more bottles of wine, cigarettes, and money from the cash register and he stuffed it in a black bag. Eddie was doing the same thing and Milton was keeping a lookout for any police.

"You don't call the police and you don't tell the police about this. Or else things won't end good for you. You got that?" I threatened the manager. He gulped and nodded. The manager was just a bold chubby guy, who loves to smoke and doesn't care about money.

The boss, also known as Brad, told us that we had to do this work or things won't end well for us. Jesse, (another member of our gang) was taking a couple of boxes of dynamite, and putting them in a truck that was parked behind the store.

"P-please don't hurt me!" the old man pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, and I turned toward Jerry. I still had my gun pointed towards the manager, and I would always look at him a few times to make sure he didn't ran away or move from his spot.

"Are you almost done, Jerry?" I asked. He didn't answer for a moment, but then his head popped out of an aisle and he nodded. I grinned. I turned back towards the man, and in one quick moment, I spun around and smashed my black gun on top of his bold head, making him go unconscious. I would never really shot a person with a gun, but I take my gun everywhere so everyone will get terrified.

"Hey Jack?" Eddie called, from another aisle. I turned around and I saw him holding a spray can. "You wanna have some fun?"

My face broke into a smile, as Eddie tossed the can. I caught it and I shook the can. "Heck yeah!" I say.

"Dude, pass me one too!" Jerry says, eager to vandalize this store. As Eddie went to retrieve another spray can for Jerry, I exited the store into the dark night. The guys and I would do all of this gang business like stealing and all that stuff in the night. People can't really see since it's dark and it's easier for us to do it.

I popped the top of the can open, and I started to vandalize the store, adding a few of my signature touches. Eddie and Jerry exited the store, shaking their cans.

"Hey... nice!" Eddie says, once he saw what I've done to half of the store. "But leave some room for us."

I shrugged, knowing they can't see me in the eerie blackness. "You might as well. My can is empty."

As Jerry and Eddie worked their spray cans, I walked right behind the store, and I saw Jesse placing the last of the dynamite boxes in the back of the truck. He spotted me and waved me over.

Jesse shut the back doors of the truck, and he turned towards me. "Do you know why Brad needs the dynamite?" he asked, as he jangled a gun with his hands.

I shook my head. "No idea. It's kind of weird though."

"It is." Jesse agreed. He made a _go _gesture to the driver, which was Ethan, and he started the truck. Ethan slowly backed up the car, and Jesse and I moved out of his way. Ethan took a left, and exited the back of the store.

"Hey Jack!" Milton yelled, running up to me. "We have some trouble. I spotted a few police cars down the road."

My eyes widened, and Milton, Jesse, and I, ran to warn the others.

"Dude-" Milton panted, stopping in front of Jerry and Eddie. As Milton explained what was going on, I looked down the road, but I saw nothing but clear darkness. I squinted my eyes, but I still saw nothing. When I thought that Milton was pranking us, or that there was no police cars, I herd a siren in the distance.

I turned my head towards the noise, and I could make out a few silhouette of police cars in the dark night. The siren was going off, and their lights were flashing. They were coming toward us. They finally realized what we were doing.

And they are going to catch us if we don't run.

"Guys!" I yelled, over the noise. "Get the motorcycles! Milton was right! We are in for some trouble."

Everyone got the message. I ran toward my motorcycle, which was pure black painted with red flames, and it glittered in the night. It was a beautiful motorcycle, and I paid good money for it. I hopped onto the seat, and I put my helmet on. After I clasped it shut, I jammed my keys into the ignition, and I revved the engine. Eddie and Jerry was on either side of me, and Milton and Jesse was right behind me.

I smiled, even though we were going to get in a whole lot of trouble. "Lets do this." I say.

* * *

Okay, let me tell you, it was awesome to ride your motorcycle with your friends, while being chased by police officers. You might think I am crazy, but I am not. I am just being logical.

I mean when I pulled my motorcycle onto the highway, with my hair whipping in the wind, and me laughing with joy over the noise, I felt free. Literally. I knew the police wouldn't catch us, because we were getting farther away from them, but they were to stubborn to give up.

"Guys!" I yelled, loud enough for them to hear, over the siren and the engines of all the cars around us. "We have to outrun them!"

Jerry chuckled. "Yo, most likely outride them! Am I right? Eh?"

Milton groaned. "You are helpless."

"Guys!" I repeated, swerving to the left, when a car honked from right behind me. "We need to outrun them. Fast. They are getting closer to us then they were a few minutes ago."

Jesse looked behind him, before he accelerated a little bit. "Your right!" he shouts. "But how?"

A plan started to form in my mind. "Eddie, Jerry! You both go take another road, separating from us. Milton, Jesse, you both take that road that's coming up in a few seconds. I'll stay on this road. We will have to confuse them and each police cars will be going after you all, including me. Meet me at the Gas station right beside Walmart, when you outrun the police. Alright?"

I didn't herd them answer, because I sped up, cutting the speed limit. I held on tightly to the handles of the motorcycle, making my knuckles go white. This better work, or I am dead.

I cut and swerved around cars, who was all honking at me, and people were yelling at me to get out of the way. I grinned a little, but did not even listen to them. No one tells me what to do.

I sneaked a peek over my shoulder, and I saw something that made my stomach flip. Each police car went after my friends, but there were at least 4 cars who was still on my trail. I cursed and took a left, onto another road.

A lot of police officers were probably after me cause they know I am the leader of the gang. Damn.

As I drove down the road, ahead of me, I saw a lot of traffic coming my way._ This could be my chance_, I thought. _Maybe the police officers will lose me in this load of traffic or won't be able to catch me. _

I pressed on the accelerator, watching my speedometer slowly went past by 100.

As I entered the traffic, going faster and faster, and letting the police cars go farther away from me, I let a smile slip onto my face. I did it. I outrun the-

All of a sudden, my motorcycle slowed to a stop. What the... I looked to see what was going on; when I realized I was out of gas. Seriously? In a really bad timing, this had to occur? I slammed my hands down on the handles in anger, making my calloused hands ache. I winced. That's going to a leave a bruise by tomorrow.

I rubbed my temples for a moment, before I heard a huge, loud, agonizing siren from down the road. My eyes widened, and without turning around to know that the police were cutting into the traffic, I hopped off of my motorcycle, took my helmet off of me, and I placed it on the seat. I didn't want to leave my priceless motorcycle in the middle of the road, but I also don't want to get caught and be sent to jail.

I tried to make a quick decision, knowing that the police are going to get here any minute. There was an empty feeling gnawing in the pit of my stomach, until I realized it was fear.

I, Jack Brewer, the gang leader of the dangerous gang of Seaford, is afraid of being sent to jail by a couple of police officers?

Crazy, right?

I think not.

Before I could decide anything, my phone ranged.

I didn't even bother checking the caller ID. "Hello?" I say, as I started to walk away from my motorcycle.

"Jack!" I herd Kim's relief voice filled my ears from the other line. I froze for a moment. Kim and I have been... ignoring each other for the past two days ever since that incident when I told her we couldn't be friends ever. So I'm kind of confused on why she's calling me. I thought that Kim was still angry at me. "Where the heck have you been? Your mom thinks that you got hurt. Again."

I turned my head, and I saw a few police officers getting out of their cars. "I'm in a... situation, right now. Can you come and pick me up?"

I know it was a stupid thing to ask, but I have no other way to run from the police.

I herd her sigh. "You will be the death of me, Brewer. Where are you?"

I suddenly saw the Seaford High school coming into view. "At the school." I say, smiling wickedly.

Kim didn't question me on why would I be at school at night. "Fine, but you better explain to me on why I am hearing sirens coming from your line."

"Okay, but hurry!"

I disconnected the call, and I pulled my hoodie up, covering my face. Now, the police were following me, holding onto guns and handcuffs. "Jack Brewer!" I herd a police call from it's bullhorn. "Surrender now!"

"Yeah right," I muttered as I continued to walk faster. I was getting closer to the school by every second that counts...

I herd footsteps from right behind me, and I whirled around, not expecting to see a police officer closing into me.

I stood their frozen, until the police officer pushed me to the ground.

I cursed from it's weight, and when I tried to get up, I kept getting pushed down.

I will NOT go to jail for this. I spotted the police officer's tazor hanging onto the belt hoop, and I grinned even though my stomach was aching from the sudden impact. In one quick movement, I grabbed the tazor with a pull, and tazed the guy who was on top of me.

His eyes rolled back so I could see the whiteness, and I pushed him off of me. The police officer was shaking now, due to electrocution, and I stood up, flexing my arms slowly. I winced when I moved it, and for a moment I thought it was broken but soon realized it was only sore.

"HEY!"

I turned around to see another police officer coming right at me. He jumped and I ducked; and he went over my head, crashing into a car who honked mildly.

A couple of police officer's started to run towards me, and I turned around, dashing to the school.

I rather not get in a fight, even though I was itching too.

"Get him!" A woman yelled, and as if everyone was in her command, all the police officers started to chase me.

One guy grabbed my jacket, ripping it off of me, and throwing it over his shoulder.

That was a waste of money.

"Come- here, boy!" the guy rasped, reaching towards me.

"Not on my watch!" I yelled. I still had the tazor from when I tazed that police officer, so I fetched it out of my pocket.

The guy's eyes widened in alarm, and before he could do something, I tazed him on the neck. He fell to the ground groaning, and I continued to run, moving around the cars and the people who had gotten out of their vehicles wondering what the heck is going on, and I did not even bother to retrieve my ripped jacket.

When I got to the school's parking lot, I searched for Kim, but I didn't see her anywhere.

_Really Kim? _I thought, searching every inch of the parking lot for her. _Why aren't you here yet? _

I groaned, not caring if anyone had herd me.

The guys were probably at the Gas Station, wondering where the heck am I.

This is all Brad's fault! If only I hadn't listened to him, I could've just disobeyed him... but I knew the consequences if I did that. I would get in deep trouble with Brad and he'll order his henchman (or whatever those guys are) to hunt me down, and beat me up again like a few days ago.

I turned around to see where the police were because they should be here by now, but then my stomach drop.

There were at least 20 police officers, holding onto any kind of guns, tazors, handcuffs, metal bats, you name it, and they were all surrounding me.

I knew I was going to jail. For a very long time.

* * *

They were gaining on me, and I could do nothing. At all.

As they took each step forward, getting closer to me, I started to sweat.

My mom will _so_ kill me if she found out what was going on.

"We told you to surrender, Brewer," the leader of the squad says. "but you didn't and now you are going to receive some consequences."

"I was going to receive some anyways," I pointed out and she scowled.

"Get him, boys!" she snaps.

I took a step back, only to bump into the school's wall.

_Kim! You can come anytime now! _

My breath hitched, and I clenched my fists, silently praying. _Oh God, if your out there. Please, oh please, don't let me get sent to jail! Do anything you can, any powers you have, to change the officer's mind or Kim gets here before I am shish kebob. _

I waited for a moment, not even noticing the police officer's walking towards me, holding onto their weapons just in case if I run, hoping that God will hear me and do anything He can to save me.

I squeezed my eyes shut in defeat, when I didn't receive any kind of clue or a sign, when I herd a car honked.

My eyes flashed open, and I turned towards the noise, with confusion written across my face. Every police officer also turned towards the noise, wondering what the heck is going on.

There was a grey Toyota, entering the parking lot, and it turned toward our direction, going as fast as it can go. I have a feeling that that driver would go to jail on how fast she/he was driving.

It skidded to a halt right between the police officers and I. It's black tinted windows rolled down and I saw a familiar face smiling at me in the driver's seat.

"Do you want a ride?" Kim asked.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" I demanded, as Kim exited the parking lot, with police officers right on our trail.

"Long story," she murmured, as she swerved around cars, cutting into traffic. Kim looked into the rear view mirror and groaned. "They're gaining on us. What in the world did you do, Jack?"

"That, too, is a long story," I say as I tried for a weak smile.

Kim sighed. "When your mom hears about this..."

"No! She can't know about this! Please Kim!" I pleaded.

She gave me a look. "Why not? This is serious!"

"She's going to be worried about me. Ever since Max got killed-"

"Max! Your little brother?"

"I don't want to talk about." I say, stiffly. Great, I accidentally let that one fly out of my mouth. If she finds out who killed Max... oh god, things won't end well. Kim grunted, as she stopped at the stoplight. It turned green, but the car in front of us wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" she screamed, pounding her fists on the wheel. "Move, you son of a-"

"Kim!" I say, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Calm down!"

Kim turned towards me, and anger pulsed in her veins. "Me? Calm down? Jack, we are being chased by police officers, at night, there is traffic on the road, I literally stole your mom's car-"

"What!" I say, confused.

"And-" she continued. "we are going to be thrown in prison if this traffic doesn't decrease! And your telling me to calm down?"

"Good point," I registered, as the car in front of us started to move. I turned around and looked at the back mirror of the car, to see the police officers right behind us now. How did they get here so fast?

"Move! Move! MOVE!" I yelled as I ducked, hearing the echoes of the gunshots slamming into the back of the car and cracking the mirrors. Kim gasped, and she zoomed down the road, almost hitting a few cars who yelled curses at us.

"Why don't we have a little fun..." she mumbled, mischievously.

"Kim," I warned. "whatever you do, just don't- KIM!"

It was too late, and I finally realized what she was going to do.

"Jack," she says carefully. "tell me when the police officers get as close to us as they can. I am going to slow down just a little bit."

"Your crazy, you know that right?" I told her.

She smiles. "I know."

I looked at the rear view mirror, watching Kim slowing down the car and the police cars were about to hit the back of my mom's van. She is _so _going to kill the both of us. There was a construction site going on in half of a mile, and we past a sign, that says, _ROAD CONSTUCTION AHEAD. _

I watched carefully, as the construction that was getting closer to us, started to appear a couple of yards away. Kim gritted her teeth, and then she pushed on the pedal a little bit harder.

"Good luck," I told her.

She forced a smile onto her face. "Hey, at least we aren't going to die."

I let out a weak laugh, and watched the police officers starting to go faster, passing the speed limit.

Kim also went faster now, as trees and other cars blurred past us. It felt like hours for us to get there, even though it was a few seconds, going as slowly as possible. Half of the constructions workers were drilling on pieces of woods while the other half were on the old construction cranes working with cement mixers.

The workers stopped once they saw we were heading toward them and their eyes went wide with fear. They moved out of the way, thinking we were going to crash into them, but they were wrong.

Kim spotted a ramp right beside the construction, and suddenly a sly smile crawled onto her face. "Wait-" I choked out, but it was too late. Kim started going to the direction of the big ramp, and from the rear view mirror, I saw that the police officers were confused at first, but they continued to follow our trail.

Won't they ever give up?

"Ready?" Kim asks.

"No." I say truthfully.

She grinned. "Good."

And right before we made contact with the ramp, Kim reached over, grabbed my hand and squeezed it. And then before I could even register what had just happened, we flew right across the construction, screaming with fear, as Kim tried to land us in a safe spot.

Down below, most of the police officers swerved to a stop, avoiding on hitting the construction site. Others- not so much. One police car flipped over, crashing into one of the old cranes, as the workers screamed, running away from the destruction.

Another police car had accidentally entered the construction site, knocking cones and signs out of their way, and when they tried to stop, they crashed into the half created hardware store, that the workers were working on.

Now they have to start all over.

Bricks and dust fell on the car, crushing it with all it's strength, burying the citizens in it.

People were coming out of their cars, looking at us with surprise, taking videos/pictures of us, or pointing at us. They looked like little ants from up here.

Kim and I was still screaming, and we hadn't landed yet, which was kind of odd. I thought that we were-

"That street!" I yelled, pointing to a deserted street. "Aim for that!"

Kim screamed out, but no words formed from her mouth. She groaned, and twisted the wheel all the way to the right, and when I thought that the wheel will finally pop off, she twisted it to it's left.

"We're going down!" she yells, but I almost couldn't hear her voice over the wind. "Fast!"

"Try to land as soft as you can!" I bellowed.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, closing out everything, and waited for the impact that yet to come.

The impact did came, and it was horrible. We hit the street, bumping on the hard asphalt ground, and Kim pressed on the brakes, trying to stop and slow down the car. I gritted my teeth, clenched my fists, trying not to move around a lot in my seat, as blood pounded in my ears, and my head hit the front window.

The car finally stopped after what seems like forever, and I peeled my head off of the window, groaning miserably.

"Ow," was the first thing I said.

"Are you okay?" I herd Kim's muffled voice from right beside me.

I turned toward Kim, and I saw that she has a bloody noise from the hard impact. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and it covered her blue eyes, and she looked a little bit pale, but their was a tiny smile playing on her lips, and I knew she was going to be okay.

"Lets_ never_," she says, emphasizing the word never, "do that again."

"Ditto."

* * *

**Well, that was a fun ride! ;) **

**Thanks for all of the supportive reviews, it made me feel a whole lot better! Everything worked out fine with my family, and my dad is being a better father, like he was years ago. I bless you all. :D **

**BAD NEWS: I am not going to write anymore Kickin'it stories. I'm really sorry guys, but this will be the last one. I am going to continue, and finish this story to the end. I have other stories to write, and again, I am sorry. **

**Question: Has anyone read The Maximum Ride Series? If you did, which book did you like the most? Tell me in your reviews!**

**~GMF12**

**PS If you want to Email me, and talk about ANYTHING, go to my profile and search for my Email Address. Thanks! ;) **


End file.
